


baby girl

by Ditto_drum



Series: Draco X Rose [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cock Slut, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oil, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditto_drum/pseuds/Ditto_drum
Summary: Ever since Rose asked Draco Malfoy, her professor, to change her grades on an assignment, she's been infatuated with him, and started living and working with him. This is just another day of her life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Draco X Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	baby girl

Rose knocked on the door to Draco's office at Malfoy Manor. She had just recently graduated from Hogwarts, top of her class, and had secretly moved in with him. 

"Come in." The doors opened and Rose found her former potions professor at his desk working on some paperwork. He looked up when she walked in. "You're late, slut." Draco got up from his desk and moved to the couch. 

"Are you going to punish me, daddy?" Rose bit her lip seductively. 

"Bend over, baby girl." Draco beckoned her forward. She walked over to him, her hips were swaying and her large breasts were bouncing in the pink frilly baby doll dress. He liked to keep his slut in good shape, so every other day he would oil her body so her skin stayed soft for him. 

Rose went to the couch and bent over. He shimmied up the fabric of her dress so he could oil her backside. The oil was very expensive but Draco was very rich, he made lots of money from his company and from his little slut. He would take photos of her in this sexy lingerie and indulge in men's fantasies, they always asked if he would share her but she was his and his alone. 

Draco poured the oil onto his hand and started to massage it into her legs and calves, working his way up to her thighs and supple ass cheeks. He poured a lot of oil onto her ass, her cheeks were plump and round and perfect for spanking, she was a naughty minx and loved it when he played with her ass. Draco started to work it onto her ass, she started to moan when some of the oil went between her ass cheeks and into her asshole and pussy. Draco inserted a finger inside her pussy and saw that she was already so wet and ready for him. 

Draco licked the juices on his finger, he knew she wanted his cock badly, they fucked everyday she was practically addicted to it. But he smirked, he liked to tease her. He started to slap her ass, mesmerized at how her ass cheeks jiggled and started to become pink. He spanked her a few more times, it didn't hurt, in fact it turned her on. Draco's cock was so hard, he loved playing with her ass, it was perfect. 

"I want your cock, Daddy," Rose moaned, her tits were pushed into the couch, her nipples were sensitive from the mesh dress and needed to be sucked on. 

"I know, baby girl, I know." Draco spread her ass cheeks apart, he liked playing with her fuckholes. His hard cock was pressed against her bare pussy, he gave her the bottle of oil and vanished his trousers. "Do you want to oil Daddy's cock?" 

"Yes Daddy," Rose moaned, she took the oil and poured some onto her hands, spreading it all over Draco's large erect cock. It was twelve inches long and three inches wide, it was the biggest cock she had ever seen and she loved it every time he fucked her. Rose could see some pre-cum leaking at the bulging head of his cock, she licked it all up and began to worship his dick. She fit her mouth around the head and swirled her tongue, taking more and more of his hard Daddy dick down her throat until he was completely inside her. 

"Fuck, baby girl. Daddy never gets tired of his little slut taking all that cock." Draco started to fuck her mouth, he pulled down the cups of her dress so her breasts were in full view, he squeezed them as his skilled slut took his throbbing member in and out of her mouth. He had a lot of seed that he used for his other breeding mares so the Malfoy line would continue, but she loved his cum for the taste of it, and he was happy to give it to her. 

Rose began to squeeze his balls reflexively, she was hungry for his cum, even her Daddy knew he tasted good. Draco shouted as he came, and his balls emptied their seed, she drank every last drop as it shot down her throat, she kept some on her tongue to savor his taste and kissed him passionately. He was filthier than she was and licked some of his cum from her lips too. 

"Does baby girl want Daddy to suck her tits while she sits on his cock?" 

Rose nodded, she sank down on Draco's cock but neither of them moved, he just wanted to play with her tits. Draco took more of the oil and drizzled it over the tops of her large tits, the droplets slid down her breasts and over her nipples, they were very hard and needed to be sucked on. Draco restrained himself from shooting cum in her pussy and began to fondle her tits, working the oil onto her bouncing breasts. They were so big and slippery that they overflowed in his hands, but he liked how delicious her pink nipples tasted, he made his baby girl a potion so she would produce milk and didn't need to get pregnant. Draco leaned forward and latched onto her nipple, she moaned and held his face close to her breasts, he started to fondle her other nipple and went back and forth between each of them, licking and slurping for some of her delicious milk. 

Rose couldn't help herself, her daddy was so sexy and he always made her so wet when he played with her ass and sucked on her tits, she came all over his fat cock and started to bounce up and down. Her breasts were leaking milk, he fondled her oiled tits and suckled her nipples for more milk before he was full.

Draco made her lie down on the couch so he could fuck her tits. She pushed her big breasts around his hard cock and he started to move. His throbbing dick was still covered in her juices and the head of his cock was leaking more pre-cum, Rose licked his cock clean with her tongue. Her bountiful oiled breasts bounced around his length, he was mesmerized by how they moved, he never made her wear a bra because he liked to play with her tits as much as he could, they turned him on so much. Draco moved faster and faster as he fucked her tits and he felt cum shoot from his cock and into her mouth, she licked him and sucked his cock until he was clean, she liked the taste of their cum together. 

"Daddy, give me more of your cock!" Rose whined, she loved it when he pleasured her ass and tits but she needed his cum inside her pussy, right where it belonged. 

"Baby girl will get what she wants, but first Daddy wants to taste his kitten's delicious cream." Draco put some more oil in his hand and started to massage it onto the rest of her body so she was completely oiled. He oiled her flat stomach and her wide hips, then he started on her pussy. He didn't even need to, she was already so wet. Draco bent his tongue forward and started to suck on her clit. Her essence was delicious, she could cum ten times before he ever put his cock inside her. Draco hungrily feasted on her pussy juices, he fondled her tits some more while he licked her pussy for cream. He lapped at her wet pink pussy and Rose continued to mewl with pleasure at his tongue slurping away at her cum.

"Yes Daddy, baby girl knows her pussy is so yummy." 

"Let me see baby girl play with those big gorgeous tits while Daddy eats her delicious cunt." Draco's cock was so hard he knew he was about to explode but he restrained himself, there was still more depravity yet to come for his baby girl, she was so naughty. 

"Yes Daddy," Rose moaned, she took her oiled breasts in her hands and held onto them as Draco ate her pussy. She held one of her tits up to her mouth and started sucking her nipple for milk, while rolling her other nipple through her fingers. Draco began to pump his fingers inside her pussy, licking away as she oozed more cum from the intense pleasure. Some of her juices went inside her asshole, and Draco grinned. 

"Daddy's going to eat your perfect ass, baby girl." 

"Yes Daddy, please eat my ass!" Rose opened her fuckholes for him, he continued to insert his fingers in her pussy while he licked up and down her slit, all the way to her pink asshole. Draco used his fingers to open her asshole. Then he stuck his tongue inside her and started fucking her asshole, licking her tasty juices. Draco ate her ass as often as he could, she was a naughty slut and she loved his tongue in her asscrack and hole. Once she started to gape from his fingers, he dove into her ass and spanked her cheeks, she twerked her ass in his face and he played with her clit to stimulate her some more. 

Rose came onto his fingers, he licked her juices and spanked her ass one final time before he made her get up. She got on her hands and knees as Draco positioned the head of his thick, hard length at her dripping slit. "Fuck me, Daddy!" Rose mewled, she needed his cock inside her now. 

Draco didn't waste any time and started to fuck her doggystyle, his cock sawing in and out of her wet pussy. He held onto her tits as they continued to bounce, pinching her pink nipples for milk. Rose moaned louder and louder as he started to pound her pussy, she was cumming all over his dick. His balls slammed into her ass as he kept fucking her, they liked a fast pace. 

He groaned and felt himself start to cum, he wanted all her holes filled with his cum, they would make some nice pictures for later in the studio. "I'm going to fill you with my seed, baby girl," he said, and came into her pink pussy, still fucking her. His cock was still hard, he had more cum to give her. Draco looked down, watching his dick thrust in and out of her pussy, he was mesmerized by how deep he was filling her cunt. Their cum was dripping out and onto the couch, he would make her clean it up. She wouldn't waste a drop of his cum. 

Rose felt another orgasm building up, every time he pumped his cock inside her wet pussy she could feel their cum mixing together, she was so sticky and wanted more of it. "Yes daddy yes! Keep fucking me!" She spread her oiled ass cheeks apart, his balls smacked her ass and she moaned, tasting some of their shared cum on her finger. "We taste so good, Daddy!" 

Draco was breathing hard, he let his baby girl lick his balls because she loved to play with them before she sucked his dick. She licked off all the cum and gave him a kiss before Draco went back to fucking her doggystyle, but this time he wanted her ass. 

He spread her buttocks apart and pushed the head of his cock into her asshole. He took some of the cum from her pussy and slathered it over her hole to lubricate his cock as he thrusted all twelve inches of his cock inside her ass. "I'm gonna fuck this perfect ass, baby girl!" And Draco did just that, he jackhammered his cock inside her asshole and Rose couldn't remember when she started cumming, she was so turned on by his dick pumping cum inside her. He spanked her ass cheeks again, and she whined with pleasure, they were both cumming. He fucked her harder and faster, and Draco grabbed her bouncing tits, holding onto her pink nipples. 

"Yes yes yes!" Rose screamed, his cum shot deep into her gaping asshole and she caught her breath as Draco finally pulled out, stroking his cock. Her pussy was entirely covered with cum and she went to lick some of it but Draco used his wand to summon the camera and take some pictures. Rose spread her legs and played with her nipples, posing for the camera. For one of the pictures she licked her cum and let her heavy breasts leak milk until it mixed with the cum on her cunt. "You like that, Daddy?" 

"I do, baby girl." She kissed his cock some more and he licked some of her cum off her pussy. "In fact, I'm going to take the rest of the day off from work so I can fuck you some more." 

He gave her a passionate kiss and she smiled, greedy for more fucking. 


End file.
